In the common smartphones and tablet PCs, which are the most popular on the market, most applications are controlled through the touch of hand as a control command input. Although the smartphones and the tablet PCs equipped with large screens are good for reading, it is difficult and inconvenient for the normal user to operate with merely one hand.
For example, when shooting with a camera on a smartphone or a tablet PC, to change the focus depth, the same scene must be shot through two lenses and different focusing must be performed in the process. Finally, the smartphone or the tablet PC is manually clicked to make images with short focal length or long focal length clear. However, in a situation only one hand of the user is available for operation, it is very inconvenient for the user to hold the smartphone or the tablet PC and adjust the focal length or push the photographing button at the same time. In addition, when browsing web pages, articles, letters, maps and photos, the user must constantly slide the hand on the display to scroll the display for reading. However, with only one hand operation, it is difficult for the user to simultaneously hold the hand-held smartphone or tablet PC while sliding on the display. In short, current smartphones and tablet PCs are not friendly enough to operate with one hand. It is difficult for the user to operate with only one hand. Therefore, after investigation, research and development, a manner of control through eyeballs of human is put forward.
In the prior art, the conventional technique of control through eyeballs of human usually sets two coordinates, one is the coordinate of the eyeball, and the other is the coordinate of the cursor on the display. By capturing the coordinate positions of the pupil through the camera before and after the movement, the distance of the movement is enlarged and corresponded to the coordinates on the display. However, since the pupil occupies a zone of low-proportion of the eye, a precise correction method must be applied, and re-corrections are required for different users. It not only causes problems of recognition, but also causes waste of time and other invisible costs.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a gaze detection, identification and control method distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks, achieve precise recognition and implement diverse functions.